


No Objections

by Lil_Broad_Abroad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Lawyers, Macro/Micro, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Broad_Abroad/pseuds/Lil_Broad_Abroad
Summary: A temp at a law firm gets an offer that's too good to pass up, even if it comes with many, many strings attached.





	1. Chapter 1

_Maybe_ this _temp job will be the one that becomes permanent._ Zoe nudged the filing cabinet closed with a knee, leafing through the stack of papers and organizing them neatly in a folder. It wasn’t the most fulfilling work- she wasn’t much more than a glorified office courier- but she liked it. The work was challenging but not difficult, her co-workers were friendly and there was plenty of juicy office gossip to be had in a large and extremely expensive firm like Abrams, Porter, and Campbell. The pay could have been better and there wasn’t much prestige in fetching coffee and running documents but she got her own cubicle and was home before midnight. It beat waiting tables any day. 

But the project was only meant to last three months and then she would be bounced somewhere else. Maybe she could make herself permanently hirable in that time but it didn’t seem likely. There were plenty of people more qualified than she was, who had been on the project longer than she had, who had already caught the eye of one of the partners or another. In her entire time there, Zoe hadn’t spoken more than ten words to her boss, the Campbell in _Abrams, Porter, and Campbell _, despite being in and out of his office five days a week.__

__That was probably for the best, she decided. Aaron Campbell was… intimidating. He was more than a decade her senior and good looking._ _

___Very_ good looking. _ _

__Some of the suggestions whispered across the partitions by her co-workers made her blush, innocent and inexperienced as she was, but it wasn’t only that. He had an easy way of carrying himself that Zoe, clumsy and nervous, could only dream of. Like any good lawyer, he had the proverbial silver tongue that was so useful in a courtroom but he also seemed to have an uncanny ability to convince anyone of anything. It was certainly a valuable trait in a lawyer and one completely foreign to Zoe._ _

__She wasn’t stupid. She was doing well in law school, even earning credit for temping here for the summer but she lacked all of the confidence that would make her a _great_ lawyer. Zoe’s disposition was to keep everyone happy, her boss’s was to win at any cost. She wasn’t cut throat enough to be a corporate lawyer- or whatever it was that he did, she wasn’t quite sure- but she would make a good public defender. It wasn’t glamorous but it was an important job. _ _

__Right now, she had to focus on the job at hand. She wasn't getting hired anywhere permanently by keeping her boss waiting. She juggled a stack of folders and a fresh cup of coffee as she knocked on his door. He was on the phone when she entered but motioned for her to leave everything on the desk. As she turned to leave, he held up a hand. Zoe froze, wondering what she had done wrong that he wanted her to wait. He didn’t seem upset, but he never did. He pointed to the chair next to her as he finished his conversation and she took it immediately._ _

__“You’ve been here, what, three weeks?” He leaned back in his chair, studying her so intensely that she couldn’t help but squirm._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“How do you like it?”_ _

__The question surprised her. “It’s… It’s great. I really appreciate the opportunity.”_ _

__“It’s not the most engaging work, is it? Running files, getting coffee.” He indicated her delivery._ _

__“Oh, no. It’s fine. Really, I enjoy it. Filing is kind of… zen.” She trailed off lamely, wishing she could go back to her desk. Zoe knew her pale skin was almost the color of her hair now. Could someone actually die of embarrassment?_ _

__He smiled. “That’s a different way of looking at it. And that’s why I wanted to talk to you, Ms. Hayes. I have a new position opening up for a personal assistant and I think you would be perfect.”_ _

__Zoe didn’t know which surprised her more, that he knew her name or that he had just offered her a job. As his personal assistant. He already had a secretary and an army of paralegals and interns, what could he possibly need a personal assistant for?_ _

__“I…” She didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted the job but she didn’t understand why he was offering it to _her_. “I don’t know that I’m qualified.”_ _

__“It’s demanding work, I’m not going to lie. And it’s full time, on-call day or night.” He stood and walked around the desk, leaning against it, close enough that they were almost touching. “It’s strictly confidential and it's not for everyone but the salary is incredible and the benefits are even better.”_ _

__“What do I have to do?” She was afraid of the answer. She wasn't naive enough not to know that men like him probably tried to sleep with their secretaries. Still, tuition was expensive and having a job in this firm, as his assistant, when she graduated was tempting._ _

__“Why don't we do a trial period, right now?”_ _

__“Now?” She thought of the work left on her desk and decided that if she had to stay late, she would. Only an idiot would pass up an offer this good. And if he did want to sleep with her… well, she could do worse._ _

__“Go close the door.”_ _

__It wasn’t more than ten feet from her chair to the door but every step felt like she was wading through molasses, like time had slowed. He smiled as she looked back at him, her heart hammering in her chest, her fingers grazing the thick wood of the door. She gave it a little push, wondering if she had gotten in over her head and, as it clicked solidly into place, Zoe was suddenly falling._ _


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell had just happened? One second, she was closing the door, the next she was staring up and up and up at what _looked_ like the door but that was impossible. For the door to be that big, she would have to be…Zoe swayed a little, suddenly dizzy. It couldn’t be. 

The ground shook under her and she whirled around, looking for the source. It wasn’t hard to find. Something enormous crashed toward her and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn’t a skyscraper that had decided to get up and go for a stroll. 

It was _him_. 

Her boss stopped a few feet away from where she stood frozen to the spot and looked down at her curiously. Panic finally got the better of her and she bolted, her heels clicking on the wooden floor that stretched out endlessly around her, but her escape attempt was short lived. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye just a moment too late as his huge form shifted, blocking her path with a very expensive and very large shoe that now dwarfed her entire body. Her momentum and the slickness of the polished wood carried her right into it and she bounced off, stumbling backwards. 

He caught her just before she crashed to the floor, scooping her up and effortlessly lifting her off of her feet. She tried not to scream, clinging to one of his fingers as he brought her to his face for closer inspection. His gaze had been intense before but now she withered under it. 

He carried the little temp to his desk. It was only a few steps for him but the rising and falling like a boat in heavy surf made it feel like an eternity before his hand opened and she slid out onto the smooth surface. “What do you think so far?” 

“How…? What…?” She wasn't even sure what it was that she wanted to ask first. How did he shrink her? Why? And what did he plan to do with her now that she was trapped on his desk, too small to do anything to stop him? At least for now he seemed content just to watch her but how long would that last?

“You know we deal with a lot of tech companies here.” Zoe nodded, keeping a wary eye on his hands. “It has its benefits.” 

This, she supposed, was one of those benefits. That still didn't explain how he had made her tiny. Nor did she know if he could put her back to normal. A wave of cold dread came over her at that thought. 

“Can you reverse this?” The question came out as a squeak.

“Sure.” He sat down and the sudden movement made her stumble backwards. Even the smallest of his movements were huge to her- just that had been like watching a mountain crumble. God, he was so _big_. “If that’s what you want, say the word. But I have to admit, I’d be disappointed.”

Disappointed? He had turned her into a doll! She didn’t know how he had expected her to react but he couldn’t possibly have expected enthusiasm. But disappointing him… This really was the offer of a lifetime and although the catch was awfully big, if she could be sure that he wouldn't hurt her and that he would change her back when she wanted… Maybe…

_No way,_ she thought. _This is crazy._ But as crazy and terrifying as it was, standing on his desk and barely the size of a finger, there was something thrilling about it. He was already a powerful and intimidating man before. Now, he was as good as a god to her. He had her life in his hands, quite literally. He could improve her life immensely if she pleased him or ruin it if she did not. 

And law school wasn't going to pay for itself. 

“How can I be a personal assistant like this?” She couldn't believe she was entertaining this idea at all but the words were spilling out before she could stop them. “I can't do anything. I can't even hold a pen.”

“You'd be a different kind of assistant.” That much was obvious but he continued. “One that no one needs to know about.” He must have seen the apprehension on her face, even from so far above her. “I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about.”

She wasn't. Not really. He didn't seem like the type of person to hurt anyone. Sure, he had a reputation for blurring some lines here or there- and he _had_ just shrunk her- but there was nothing to suggest that he was dangerous.

“What would I be doing?”

His eyes hadn't left her since he had placed her on the desk. “A little of this, a little of that. Helping me make sure I don't get… overwhelmed. This job can be stressful, as I'm sure you know.” He thought for a moment. “Listen, I've got a meeting soon and I could use an extra pair of ears. Why don't we try it out and if you don't like it, you're welcome to go back to your old job. While it still lasts.”

“And if I don't like it, you'll just… put me back to normal?”

He smiled. “You don't believe me?”

“I do.” She said quickly. “But…”

“But?”

“What if I told someone?”

His laughter hurt her ears but she resisted the urge to cover them. “You won’t.”

She didn’t know whether to be indignant or afraid. He had barely spoken two words to her the entire time she had worked for him, how would he know what she would or wouldn’t do? And what if she accidentally convinced him that it would be better to keep her like this?

“First,” He said, leaning forward and drawing a finger up her arm. Zoe flinched and instinctively took a step backwards but his other hand was already behind her. “No one would believe you if you told them.” The finger continued over her shoulder and down her back, drawing her closer to him. “Second, you’re just a temp, I’m a partner. Who would believe you over me?” 

Zoe stumbled a little as he coaxed her another few steps closer. His voice was a low rumble but even so, she could still feel it in her bones when he spoke. “And third, even if they did believe you about any of this, you’re still a temp and I’m still a partner. You’ll get fired and I’ll get a slap on the wrist.”

He was right. Completely. Shrinking wasn’t possible. If she told anyone, they would all think she was insane and her career would end before it even began. 

“That doesn’t even matter anyway.” He went on casually, breaking her out of the numbing realization. “I can shrink you whenever I want. To whatever size.” He grinned. He really was good looking. “And I can do it to anyone who’s used the water cooler in the last month. I could drop you down to a quarter of an inch and wish you a happy life.” 

Horror spread through her and she fought to back away from him but he scooped her up into his free hand and lifted her off the desk. Zoe wanted nothing more than to get away, to be out of his hands, but at the same time, she clung to him tightly, wanting to fall less. He sat back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the corner of the desk. 

“Don’t worry.” He said, lifting her chin with a finger so that she had to meet his intense gaze. “I wouldn’t do that. This should be fun, not a punishment. Besides, you’re too valuable.” 

She couldn’t help herself. “Valuable? I’m a temp, you said it yourself. I’ll be gone in a few weeks.”

“You’re sharp, Zoe.” So he did know her name after all. “You’re a hard worker. Dedicated. Why do you think I requested you from the agency?”

“You requested me?” She was shocked. She hadn’t thought he even knew she existed. And now here she was, sitting in the palm of his hand with his undivided attention.

“Of course. I wasn’t going to pick someone without a law background.” 

Her head was spinning. She had started today worried about what she would do once school started again and she had to cut back to part time. Now, she was being offered a huge raise and a steady position as long as she didn’t mind being fun sized. 

“Why?” It was all she could think to ask. 

“Why shrink you?” He shrugged and she squeaked in surprise as the motion nearly toppled her out of his hand. “I thought it would be fun. And so far, it is.” He brought her closer to his enormous face. 

A buzz from the desk made her jump nearly out of his hand but he steadied her, curling his fingers around her body as he reached for the phone. 

“Your meeting is starting, Mr. Campbell.” He thanked his secretary and returned his attention to the little temp in his hand. 

“So?” 

Zoe still wasn’t sure but it would only be for another hour or so. And maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…

“And you’ll put me back if I change my mind?” She asked. 

He stood up and buttoned his jacket. “Promise.” 

Against all better judgement, Zoe nodded. The last thing she saw as he slipped her into his pocket was the smile spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

From her hiding place at his hip, the movement of his body reminded her of a carnival ride, the one that looked like a pirate ship and rocked back and forth until it was almost upside down. He took a step and her stomach lurched as she swung forward. Then again. And again. She was already having regrets and he had only reached the door. 

The fabric of his jacket was thick enough to block out most of the light and, while she couldn’t see anything, she could hear well enough. There were muffled greetings and small talk as he crossed the office toward the elevators and he returned them as if he didn’t just shrink one of his temps and drop her into his pocket. It was so surreal that part of her still refused to accept it, even as she braced herself against the wall of his body to avoid being jostled around. Not even an hour ago, she was sitting at her normal sized desk in her normal sized cubicle and now she was… what? A special kind of personal assistant? A living stress toy?

He had said ‘a little of this, a little of that’ when she asked what her duties would be but he hadn’t actually elaborated on what that entailed. For now, she was just an extra pair of ears but what tasks would he have for her later if she accepted this role permanently? And just how was being this size meant to help keep him from getting overwhelmed? Her mind had obviously gone to sex first but maybe this was just fun for him. There was no shortage of rumors among the women in the office but if he had just wanted to sleep with her, surely he would have kept her at a size where that was possible. 

...wouldn’t he?

There was a muted chime and Zoe heard the familiar sound of the elevator doors closing. Almost there, she told herself. She could do this. She wasn’t going to quit now, not when- 

She jumped as something pressed against her from outside. His hand. He gave her a couple of pats, each one crushing her against him.

“See? Not so bad, is it?”

Zoe wanted to reply but the doors opened with another chime and they were moving again. She tried to form a picture in her mind of what was going on outside from what she could hear. They were obviously in the big conference room, it was the only room that had a heavy door besides Mr. Campbell’s office. She heard one of the other partners, Mr. Porter, plus a couple of other voices that she didn’t recognize as introductions were made and the scrape of chairs across the wood floor indicated that the sudden drop that made her yelp in surprise meant that her boss had taken a seat. His hand brushed her again from outside of the pocket and she tried to keep still and quiet.

_Okay,_ she thought. _An extra pair of ears._ The meeting was about a case that she had been working on only that morning and, although she knew it by heart, she still wished she was big enough to hold a pen to take notes. There wasn’t much new information and maybe Campbell had planned it that way. He must have known how flustered she would be, newly tiny and hidden in a stuffy pocket. 

He was obviously getting restless too. Zoe could feel him fidget- a tapping toe, everything shifting around her as he moved every few minutes and- 

She squinted as light flooded the pocket and his hand came toward her. For a moment, she panicked, thinking that he would pull her out and show the rest of the room what he had done, how he had made his temp his new little toy. He didn’t, however. He seemed content just to feel her there, absently running his fingers over her legs, down her back and through her long, fine hair. It was a strange sensation, having fingers as big as she was touching her, surrounding her, holding her, _petting her_ but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. In fact, as she got used to it, it almost felt… good. 

_Oh no. No, no no._ She didn’t want to admit that she sort of liked it, to him or to herself, but she couldn’t help but bite back a gasp as the pad of his thumb pressed against her chest, pushing the cups of her bra over her breasts. As much as she wanted to indignantly push him away, she knew that she wasn’t nearly strong enough to stop him from touching her wherever and however he wanted. Zoe shivered at that thought and not purely from the dread that came with such a realization. His touch moved on and whether he even knew what kind of reaction he had just elicited, she didn’t know. 

It was then that she realized that she hadn’t been paying attention. She had been too caught up in the overwhelming sensations to hear that the meeting was already wrapping up. Would he be angry? She didn’t think so. How could he be? It was her first time doing anything remotely as weird as this and his pawing at her hadn’t helped. Still, he wasn’t the kind of man who liked to hear excuses. If he was disappointed in her, she would just have to try harder next time. If there was a next time. To her surprise, she hoped that there was. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

Her stomach flip flopped again as he stood up and he gave her another pat before the familiar swinging motion of his steps started. She was ready for it this time and braced herself. In her mind, she traced her way back to his office, using the elevator chimes and small talk as a auditory map. 

The heavy door closed and finally, his fingers curled around her, extracting her from her hiding place. He didn’t put her down as he took his seat again, leaning back with a small laugh. 

“Looks like you got a little disheveled in there, Zoe.” With a finger and thumb, he pinched at the skirt that was hiked up around her waist and pulled it down. “Sorry.” 

He didn’t look sorry at all. Instead, he looked rather pleased as she tugged her bra back down and smoothed her hair. 

“So. How did you enjoy your first assignment?” With his eyes on her, watching her every little movement, it was hard to form a reply so he answered for her. “I’d say from the lovely shade of red you’re turning, it wasn’t so bad.” 

Zoe stammered out a reply. “I… It’s just… It was different, is all.”

His smile was warmer than she had expected. “I imagine it takes some getting used to. Did you manage to learn anything new?” 

She hesitated. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Campbell. I was a little… distracted. I promise, I’ll do better next time.” 

He didn’t seem angry or disappointed. To her surprise, he seemed… happy? “So, there’s going to be a next time?”

“If you still want me.” 

With his thumb, he coaxed her blazer off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor far below. 

“I do, Zoe. Very much.” He stood suddenly, making her throw her arms around his thumb to keep from falling, and walked around the desk to place her in the chair she had occupied earlier. And then, she was her normal size again. 

It was a little jarring, going from craning her neck to look up at him to seeing him normally again. She couldn’t help but feel herself, making sure that nothing had gone amiss when he’d put her back but besides missing her blazer, she seemed to be fine. 

He leaned against the desk, watching her with visible amusement. “Alright, Zoe. Take the rest of the day off. If you decide you want the job, come by my office tomorrow morning and make it official.” 

With a little nod, she fled, thankful that she could use the rest of the day to wrap her head around what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

She stood at the door, unable to make herself knock. It was the third or fourth time that she was sure about her decision before changing her mind again. Well, there was no changing it now, she thought. She was here. All she had to do was knock. 

Still, there was a nagging in the back of her mind, a reluctance to let him make her tiny again. It hadn’t been terrible, she admitted, but she had been so helpless, so powerless to resist him if he had wanted to do anything to her. But he _had_ said that he could shrink her any time that he wanted and better that he do it with her consent instead of while she was walking around the busy office. The thought of dodging the shoes of her co-workers made her shiver. 

She did want to please him. Making him happy would likely lead to a much needed boost to her career, her finances… Hell, maybe even her sex life. Heat rose in her cheeks. He _was_ handsome. And confident. That attracted her more than his looks, they way he was always totally in control- even more so when she was small enough to sit in the palm of his hand. He hadn’t done anything to her really but that hadn’t stopped her from wondering what he _could_ do. It had taken her ages to fall asleep the night before while she wrestled with the decision. Zoe had stumbled into her apartment, still dazed from the day’s odd events and even though she was mentally and physically exhausted, she kept replaying the offer in her head until she couldn’t take it anymore and got up to shower. 

But she had made up her mind at last, she decided, and switched the cup of coffee she had brought to her other hand. She raised a fist, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves when the door opened suddenly, sending her stumbling backwards in surprise. Campbell caught her wrist and steadied her before she could topple over and all she could do was stare up at him like an idiot. Even at her normal size, he was still taller than her.

“Did I scare you?” He asked, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “You weren’t waiting for me, were you?” 

“No.” She said quickly, indicating the styrofoam cup. “No, I just got here. Stopped for coffee.” 

“Come on in.” He held the door and let her pass. As she stepped over the threshold, she knew her decision had been made at last. The door closed behind her and she took the seat that she had occupied yesterday. Rather than taking his own, Campbell leaned against the desk. 

“So, you’ve come to accept the job?”

Zoe felt like she wasn’t completely in control of her own body. She felt her head nod and heard the word “yes” leave her lips but it felt like someone else doing it. Somehow, it felt as right as it did strange, not being in control. He walked around the desk to pull a stack of papers from a drawer and his pleased look reassured her a little.

She accepted the papers as he handed them to her and she realized it was a contract. Well, this was a law firm, of course there would be a contract. And she bet he’d thought of everything, too. Zoe folded back the first page. 

The term was six months with an offer of renewal if both parties accepted but she was allowed out of the arrangement whenever she wanted- all she had to do was say so but it cautioned that even a threat of quitting would be treated as serious and terminate the contract immediately. The outline of her new duties took almost an entire page to describe and amounted to basically “anything he wanted”. She wasn’t surprised to find that it included sex but she couldn’t help but blush. Still, she kept reading.

She was absolutely not allowed to speak to anyone about their arrangement, nor allude to it in any way. That, she could understand. Sex would always be considered consensual while she was on the job. That, too, she understood even though she hesitated at the thought of what kind of sex they could have with her barely four inches tall. There was a reassurance, however. While he preferred that she defer to him, he expected advice or criticism when she thought it was appropriate. He would do things that were likely questionable to her but he would not hurt her. Again, it reiterated that she could quit at any time, adding that in the event she _were_ injured, the contract would be void and she would receive the rest of her salary plus compensation. It was surprisingly thorough, as she knew it would be, and already signed on the last page. 

“Good to see you at least read the whole thing.” He said and Zoe smiled. 

“That's my job, isn't it?” She accepted the pen that he held out to her. 

“Well, it's one of your jobs. Any questions?” 

She hesitated. Of course she had questions but if she asked all of them, they'd be here all day. And it would give her another chance to chicken out. Zoe clicked the pen and put it to the paper before she could and as soon as she lifted it, she was falling again. 

This time, the drop was much shorter. She had been leaning over the desk and that was where she ended up, struggling under the weight of a pen longer than she was tall. She wished he had given her some warning but at least he didn't immediately grab her again. He walked around the desk and sat down, folding his arms in front of him on the desk. 

“Come on over.” He said, admiring his work. She could _feel_ his eyes on her, looking her up and down but she obeyed instantly, dropping the unwieldy pen and starting across the desk. She stopped far enough back that she wouldn't hurt her neck looking up at him. “Any less scary than yesterday?” 

Zoe shook her head but smiled. “Not really. At least I knew it was coming this time. But I'll get used to it.”

“Atta girl.” With his movements magnified by his size, she caught the tiny, otherwise imperceptible motions of his body and knew he was reaching for her before his hand even lifted off the desktop. Every instinct told her to run but she resisted the urge. This was her job now and she would do it well. With a finger, he swept her hair off her shoulder and continued down her arm. She shivered under his touch even though the heat coming off of his skin was warmer than the space heater at her desk. She was amazed that someone so huge could be so gentle but she could still feel the strength there, barely held in check. 

Rather than scoop her up again, he sat back, leaving Zoe chilly with the sudden lack of his body heat to warm her. “So, you've seen my schedule for today?”

She nodded. “It's light.”

“Isn't that lucky?” He quipped. Luck had nothing to do with it, she knew. He'd shifted most of his meetings to next week just that morning and she wondered what he had planned for her today. “Well, we still have documents to go over.”

The desk wobbled slightly under her feet as her boss opened a drawer and dropped a stack of papers half her height onto the desk next to her. Luckily, he didn't make her undo the clip- she wasn't sure she was strong enough now- and he was thoughtful enough to turn the pages for her as they read it through. She was already familiar with it, it was the work she would have been doing anyway but she supposed this arrangement was as much for convenience as it was for fun. Instead of having her do the corrections, send it back to him for updating and revising it again, they could do it together in half the time. 

Every so often, she pointed out an error or suggesting better wording here and there, stepping to the side so he could make a note. She was again thankful that he was doing that part. If she'd had to wrestle with that pen again, it would have taken twice as long… although, she imagined it would have been more fun for _him_. When they finally reached the last page, Zoe pointed out another error. 

“I don't see it.” He said after a moment and she kicked off her shoes, walking across the page. She bent to show him but jumped as she felt the cold metal of the pen against her thigh as it slipped under her skirt, lifting it just enough to see that she was wearing lace panties. He hummed appreciatively and Zoe could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks. 

“Couldn't resist.” He grinned, collecting the papers and replacing them in the drawer. “Look at that. Break time already. Why don't we have some coffee and get to know each other a little better?”


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't sure what he meant by that but he was in charge. He claimed her coffee and took a sip. The cup was too big for her to lift now anyway so someone might as well enjoy it.

“Wow.” He grimaced. “You really like your coffee sweet.”

Zoe smiled sheepishly. “It's my guilty pleasure.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Any other guilty pleasures I should know about?” 

Her mouth opened and closed and opened again as she tried to think of something to say- _anything_ to say- but nothing came to her.

"Relax." He said with a chuckle. "I'm just teasing." His massive arms folded on the desk in front of him and he leaned forward. Somehow she managed to stay put, even as her body urged her to back away from the towering figure that was falling towards her. He stopped though, with his chin resting on his crossed arms. Even then, she wasn't at eye level with him. "But I do want to get to know you better, Zoe. I know where you go to school, where you worked before here. That you're a hard worker. And that you like your coffee too sweet." He grinned and even Zoe managed a smile. "Tell me something else."

"I…" Under his gaze, she suddenly couldn't think of a thing about herself. "I guess I'm pretty boring."

"I doubt that." Aaron said. "How about this. I'll ask you some questions and you can confirm or deny."

Zoe nodded. That _did_ sound much easier. Still, she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. He probably thought she was an idiot and she couldn't blame him. She couldn't even conjure up one thing about herself but it was so hard trying to focus when he was looming over her, his face bigger than a billboard. And one of his hands kept creeping closer to her. 

"Alright, where to start…" He considered her for a moment. "You love chick flicks."

Despite everything, she giggled. "Nope."

"Gory horror flicks?"

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "Old musicals."

He raised his eyebrows. "Never would have guessed." He seemed to like that and, strangely, she liked that he liked it. She _wanted_ to please him and not just for the future job opportunities. It was a little unnerving but it wasn't altogether unpleasant.

"Okay, I'm going to get this one for sure." 

She grinned. "Shoot." 

"When you were a kid, you wanted to be a vet." Aaron sat back, a smug grin on his face. He knew he had won this round.

"Wrong again." 

"What? You're kidding!" She couldn't stop the peals of laughter escaping her as he looked at her incredulously. "You're fucking with me. Every kid wanted to be a vet at some point!"

"I always knew I wanted to be a lawyer."

Above her head, there was a snort of laughter. "How many kids want to be lawyers when they grow up?" 

"At least one." Now it was her turn. "I bet _you_ wanted to be a lawyer." 

He jabbed her gently in the chest with a finger that she hadn't even seen coming. "Hey, I'm supposed to be asking the questions here. And no, for your information, I wanted to be a vet." 

"You never seemed to me like the type of person who liked animals."

His playful expression faded, replaced with a darker, hungrier one. "I guess I've got a soft spot for tiny…" His hands slid closer to her. "... adorable…" They began to surround her. "...creatures." He lifted her off the desk.

His voice was a low rumble by the time he finished that statement and Zoe shivered despite the heat pouring off of his skin all around her.

"Back to those questions." She had already forgotten about the questions. Who cares about the questions, she thought. All she wanted to know was what he planned to do next. "You wore these for me, didn't you?" A thumb slid up her thigh, taking her skirt with it and bunching it around her waist to expose the lace underneath. She sucked in a breath and nodded. "Now why would you do that?"

"I…" She swallowed hard. "I… thought you would like it." 

He was silent for a minute but his other thumb made its way up her slender leg. "Isn't that thoughtful of you. I knew you would be the perfect little assistant. And I do like it. Very much. What else did you do with me in mind?" 

Before she could panic about an answer, there was a knock at the door and she had something more important to panic about. She looked up at him, tugging her skirt back down frantically, but he didn't seem worried in the slightest. His hand loosely closed around her and he held her in front of his face for a moment. "Shh." 

Zoe nodded and felt her stomach drop as he lowered her beneath the desk. She heard him say "come in" and the creak of the door but she could only wonder what was going on up there.

"Todd, how are you?" She was mortified as she realized it was another one of the partners. He had done her interview when he hired her; would he have taken her on if he'd known she would end up with her skirt around her waist, a few inches tall, being played with by his partner? 

She felt the fist around her open and she slid out onto his thigh. The fabric was hard to hold onto and, as he leaned forward for a handshake, Zoe started to slide. It was only after she landed with a little 'oof!' on the small triangle of chair between his towering legs that she realized that all of her grabbing and pulling might not have been appreciated. 

Well, maybe not at that moment, she thought. It was _definitely_ appreciated, judging by how her space on the chair was shrinking as the bulge in his pants was growing. She was forced backwards towards the edge to avoid touching him and making this even more awkward but if Todd didn't leave soon...

As quickly as it happened, it was over. The door closed and he pushed his chair back to peer down at her. "You look good down there."

She clung to the fabric of his pants and she was sure that even from way up there, he could see her blushing.

"I wasn't trying to…" She stammered. "It was hard to hang on and…" Zoe climbed into his hand as he lowered it for her but when he lifted her back to the desk, he didn't put her down. 

"Save that for tonight." He said.

"Tonight?" 

"Unless you have other plans?" Of course she didn't. She shook her head. "Great. Dinner, my place, seven o'clock. Red or white wine?"


End file.
